Inflictions of Pain
by Ryukoji
Summary: Temporary Stasis


**TEMPORARY STASIS**

Character Description.

**Kagome Higurashi**- Female - age varies - softy wavy raven balck hair - Blue eyes so pale they show no emotion an seem white - height varies - Has slim waste and Semi pale skin - Round face- Miko heritage.

**Sango Tamashi** - Female -age varies - Mid back Straight silky Black/brown hair - Maroon brown eyes - height varies - slim waste - slightly oval face- Demon hunter heritage.

**Kouga Busichi**- Male - age varies - Shoulder lenght coarse balck hair - Dark blue eyes - height varies - well built - angular face - Hanyou Youkai.

**Miroku Houshi** - Male - age varies -short sleek black hair kept in small pony tail - bright Violet eyes - height varies - Well built - Oval face - monk heritage.

**Inuyasha Tashio** - Male - age 17 - Long silky Midnight black hair - Rich golden eyes - Height varies - well built - round face - Hanyou InuYoukai.

Other characteres introduced later!

**Chappy 1**

Kagome Higurashi was a regularnine yearold with a happy family anda best friend. She had her usual group of friedn as was always ready to make new ones.Every one like dher because she was nice and kind.

Kagomes best friend was Sango Tamashi. Sango and Kagome had met on their first day at their elementary school , Sakura Blossom Elementary.

* * *

It was a small simplepublic school withfour main hallways that connected in a cross shape. The wings were called East, West, North and South. (predictable neh?) 

Kagome and Sango's first day of school was like every other childs. The two five year oldswere shy, curious, and eager to make new friends and play.

Kagome had forggoten a towel for nap time, it ahd been on ehr suplies list , but she left heres in her moms van. Quietly went up to the teacher, she was about to ask abouta towel when a girlcaught her attention.

Girl, " Um...Hi..." she giggled, "do you want to um.. share my blanket? I just noticed you didnt have one so..." she asked in a small shy voice.

Kagome beemed at the girl, " If you dont mind... I gusse it'd be okay." she giggled and began walking with the little girl to the spot on the floor that the blanketwas on.

The girl turned to Kagome grinning from ear to ear." Well, my names Sango. Whats yours."

Kagome smiled her bright happy smile and stuck out her hand like she'd seen her farther do on business deals. " Im Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Sango looked at Kagomes out streached hand then with a look of recognition shegrabbed it while shaking she replied in a more positive voice than before, "Nice to meet you Kagome."

Her small shy voice returned and a slight blush came to her cheeks. "Do you want to be my...Friend?" Sangoglanced up with hopeful eyes and Kagomegrinned.

Kagome lookedthe girl over for a few secondsthenout of joy shouted, "YES! We can be the bestest of friends" The two girls giggled as they smilled at each other.

When the teacher heard the giggling she made the two girls lay down to sleep. The girls giggled silently for a few more seconds before they fell asleeep.

* * *

And so started a beautiful Freindship. The two girls grew closer through the years and were perfectly happy and content with their lives until they had turned nine. 

It was a day like any other and the two girls were walking home from school. The school was onlya fewblocks away from their houses, they chatted as usul on their way home not really paying attention to any thing but each other.

They wereabout oneblock away fromSango's home.Once there topic changed to the upcoming fourth grade dance the girl were to chatty to even pay attention where they were going.

They didnt notice the boy whom had jumped out of the bushes next to them and landed directly infront of them.

Kagome ran straight into the boy and landed on her but.

From her posistion on the ground she smiled up at the young boy whom she noticed at once to be a Youkai. She smiled even brighter and began to stand with the help of her friend Sango, " Im sorry." She said as she stood up all the way.

The boy stood there staring. He payed close attention to her face. She had a perfectly round face and a brilient smile. He then noticed the other girl who was staring at him apprehensively. He turned back tothe frist girl and his anger flared, "Why dont you watch where your going next time. " He sneered.

Kagome was shocked at the boys rhudeness. From her erect posistion she could tell he was about two years older than her. She was surprised at his reaction and quite shocked, nobody had ever talked to ehr like that before. " What?"

Heglanced from her to her frined and frowned, " You heard me!" he shouted. "Names Kouga. You ever run into me again .You'll be sorry." his voice threatening hesneered again and turned away.

Kagome diverted her attention to Sango a little scared, " Do you think he really meant that?" She asked nervously.

Sango just turned to her and shook her head. In confusion.

The two girls continued to their homes not noticing the pair of eyesIce blue following them. Sango's house came first and Kagome lived about three blocks from sangos house so she had a ways to go by herself.

When Kagome got home she walked into the living room and called out cheerily to her mother. " Mommy! Im home!"

She heard her mothers reply as she set her book bag down by the door, " Im in the Kitchen sweetie! Go upstairs and get ready for gymnastics."

Kagome nodded her head even though her mother wouldn't see her and hurried up the nerrow satircase to her middle sized room. She quickly changed in to her body suit, grabbed her black gym bag and then hurried downstairs. When she reached the ground level her mother had the keys to their van in her hand and Kagome giggled.

Kagome, " Hi mommy. Is there any possible chance dinner will be done by the time I get back?" she asked sarcastically knowing that it would. It always was.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled a pleasent happy smile, " Oh I dont know honey." she replied sweetly, " as long as you want the roast cooking in the oven It'll be set on the table when you and your farther get home."

Kagome smiled relising the fact that her farther would pick her up from gymnastics after he got off work. She smiled secretly because when her daddywas early he awould take her and they wouldgo off and and visit the park or even rent movies. She loved the time she spent with her farther because he worked all the time.

After her gymnastics practice Kagome and her farther headed towards the ice cream store. Hand in hand they slowly entered the store. a hyper kagome was pratically jumping around the store.

Mr. Higurashi, "Calm down kag-chan." he chuckled slightly, "we'll get your ice cream... just remember don't -" kagome added in.

Kagome, "tell mommy!" she giggled .

The ice cream clerk greeted them. They were regulars to his shop.

Benjji, "Hello Mr.H and Kagome. Will it be the usual ?" he asked kindly in his cheery voice.

Kagome jumped with a wide grin on her beaming face, " Oh yes! Please!" She lookedat her farther with her beaming smile.

Mr.H chuckled again and smiled, "Of course! "

Benjji winked at Mr. H., "So Kagome... you wated carrots and bannanna on yours right?"

Kagomes cheery face twisted in disgust, " Carrots on ice cream! No! Eww... I hate carrots... and bananas! No! please dont tarnish my precious ice cream!"

Benjji laughed at his favorite customer, "Aww kagome I was just kidding! Thats a new word you learned I see." he smiled, " I would'nt dream of _tarnishing _your ice cream" hesmiled again and turned to prepare the ice cream.

All of a sudden there was the sound of shattering glass and the three people turned aroud shocked. The front window had been broken by a bullet.A man in a black suit stood with a machine gun in hand and a large grin on his face.

Man, "Mr.Higurashi, how nice to see you!" he siad maliciously."I didnt know you had such a lovely daughter,"he glanced at kagome causing he rto shudder, people were running around on the street out side screaming.

" Is she one you got the drugs for.. to help her." Tthe man glared at Mr. Higurashi.

Benjji slowly tried to make his way to the phone to call the police,Kagome ducked as the gun went off again.

Man, " We dont need the police here yet!" The man cackled viciously. " You know Mr. H. Your money is due and, "helet his eyes wander around the little icecream shop, "your buying Ice cream...things like this could get a man killed."

Kagome openrd her eyes, shaking with fear she looked through the Glass behind the counter and wanted to cry at what she saw.

Benjji was lying on his stomach in a pool of his own blod, he had a gaping hole through his back, blood covered the whol area , but the most terrifying thing for Kagome wer ehis eyes, the were wide oped staring at her, and blank.

Kagome let out a small sob,Her farther spoke then.

Mr. H., "Lumintis. I still have time!" he cried desprately, his voice shaking with fear, noit for him but for his daughter.

Lumintis chuckled his evil voice resonating in the empty ice cream parlor, " No Mr. H . You dont have any time left. You see. Boss man wants the money now. Or else, well you die. So can you pay me now?"

Mr.Hglanced at his distraufght daughter, "Get behind me kagome." he whispwered. Kagome quickly agreed and hid behind him.

Lumintis grinned, " Oh come now Mr. H! Do you have the money or not." he snarled.

Mr.H pleaded, " No... I dont have the money. Not yet." he tried to finish quickly, " I will. I only need another day. I promse. I can get it!"

Kagomewas scared , shocked and didnt know waht to do, she was worried, she did not like Lumintis.

Lumintis grinned in a self pout, "Im sorry Mr. H. But you time has expired."

Mr. H turned towards kagome quickly, " Im sorry Kagome. I only wanted to protect you tell your moth-"

kagome pluged her ears again as a few more shots rang through out the shop . Kagomechanced a glance down at her fatherand screamed.

Her father, like mr benjilay on his back, blood every where , a small pool growing from under him, blood splattered Kagomes clothes but she didnt care as she dropepd to her dfathers side.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

Mr. Hs eyes fogged as a smll smile twindged the sides of his mouth, he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek."I...I...Love you Ka.. go..me..." his breathing grew more ragged, he close dhis eyes and his haert finall stopped.

Kagome cried as she saw the look on his face, one filled with pain and sorrow, she noticed something in the hand he had reached out towards her with. She continued to cry as she unfurreled his hand, Lumintis standing there watching her intently.

Kagome grasped the object that was in her farthers hand . Tears blurred her vision but she knew it was a locket.A small silver chain, with a heart shaped locket, in the center od the locket was a small pink jewl.

Lumintis was getting tired of this and knew he could leave no witnesses. He felt only a little sympthy for the girl.he raised his pisto, laying his previous gun aside.

"Im sorry kid." Lumintis murrmered and pulled the trigger.

Kagomestill crouched over her fathers crumpled form and the last thing she remembered was a short murmur before everthing went black.

Lumintsi apoligized as he shot the girl in the haert and turned to walk away.

* * *

Hiya!**_sniffle_** how sad, this fic will be a sad fic. I havent decided about the ending , sad or happy. Hmm. Well This chappy was a little bland, not whatI wnated it to be, but the next chappy promises some progress! 

Kiwi-


End file.
